


The Niijima Stress Relief

by BrianThePhantomThief



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Cute, F/M, Heartwarming, Love, Romance, Romantic Fluff, romantic, shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianThePhantomThief/pseuds/BrianThePhantomThief
Summary: Makoto Niijima is in need of some stress relief. And what better way to relief stress than to invite your boyfriend to your apartment for a sleepover?
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	The Niijima Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta break the ice on way or the other.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Exams...Studying....Assignments....Homework..... 

“ARGH! I CAN’T CATCH A BREAK!” Shouted Makoto Niijima. 

She was full to the brim with schoolwork. It never really held her back before, but now, she just couldn’t take all the big things in her way. 

“Darn it...so many due dates! So little time!” Makoto pouted. 

She banged her head on her desk and sighed in anger. 

“Argh! I need something to take my mind off this!” Makoto pouted. 

She banged her head on her desk again and looked at her phone. She couldn’t figure out why she couldn’t take her eyes off it... 

...until it hit her... 

Makoto: Hey. Sorry if I’m intruding. 

Ren: No. Not at all. What’s up? 

Makoto: This might sound a little weird but... 

Ren: Yeah? 

Makoto: I need you to come over! Right now! 

Ren: To your place!? What about your sister!? 

Makoto: Sis isn’t home! Now get over here! 

Ren: Be right there, your Majesty. 

“Thank God.” Makoto sighed. 

A few minutes later.... 

There was a knock at Makoto’s door. She had a feeling who it might be. 

“Coming!” She said, rushing to the door. 

Makoto opened the door and standing there was her boyfriend, Ren Amamiya. He looked tired from the walk over to Makoto’s apartment. 

“Ren! You’re here!” Makoto said. 

“Yeah. So what’s up?” Ren asked. 

“Oh..uhh...come inside...” Makoto said. 

Ren entered the apartment and Makoto shut the door. Ren had been in Makoto’s place before so it was all too familiar with him. 

Makoto quickly led Ren to her room. He was surprised to see her so ambitious. Or something like that, he thought. 

As soon as the two got to Makoto’s room, they enter as quickly as Makoto closed the door. Ren as really surprised to see Makoto like this. 

“Is something wrong?” He asked. 

“Ren...I need your help.” Makoto said. 

“With?” 

“I need....stress relief.” Makoto said. 

“Stress relief? That’s it?” Ren said. 

“W-Well...I’ve had a lot of work to do these past few days and...and I can’t take it anymore!” Makoto said. 

“Overworked, huh? Okay. Can’t blame ya for feeling stressed.” Ren said. 

“So please! I need you! It’s okay if you don’t-” 

“Ok. I gotcha. So what’s on the agenda?” Ren said. 

“A-Are you sure?” Makoto said, a little flustered. 

“Yeah. Very sure.” Ren said. 

“Thank you. I really appreciate it.” Makoto said. 

“For you, my Queen, anything.” Ren said. 

“Oh. Stop that.” Makoto said. 

Ren chuckled. He always seemed to have his ways of making Makoto as flustered as possible. It was always so adorable to see her blushing face. 

“So...how long will this be?” Ren asked. 

“I...uh...I was hoping...you could...umm...s-stay the n-night?” Makoto asked. 

“Oh. That so?” Ren said. 

“If you don’t want to...you’re more than welcome to...” 

“Nah. It’s okay. I can stay.” Ren said. 

“Oh! R-Really!?” Makoto said. 

“Yeah. But I’m gonna need some PJS. I left mine at Leblanc.” Ren said. 

“Oh...that’s fine. I should have some spare PJS somewhere in my closet.” Makoto said. 

Soon, Makoto had found Ren some Buchimaru PJs that she kept in her closet and the two of them were in her couch as Ren prepared them dinner. 

Makoto was trying to keep a straight face during it all. Having her boyfriend over for a sleepover was the last thing she could ever expect. It wasn’t on her catalog of “what to do with my RenRen” but it was now. The sole thought of that made her blush. She constantly peeked over aft Ren in the Buchi PJs and squealed softly. Oh how she enjoyed her Buchi BF cooking her dinner. It was something she thought she would never see in her life. 

“Like what you see?” Ren said. 

“Eep!” Makoto squealed. 

“Gotcha.” Ren chuckled. 

Ren soon finished making dinner and the two of them ate Ren’s fantastic curry. It was something Boss taught him well, Makoto thought. It was truly a one of a kind experience for her tastebuds. 

After dinner, Ren and Makoto were now back in Makoto’s room, preparing to go to sleep. Makoto was very worried about how sleeping would go with a human sized cat sleeping beside her. 

“Something wrong?” Ren asked. 

“N-No! It’s just...” Makoto blushed. 

“Don’t worry. I can assure you that nothing funny will happen. I’d never do anything like that without your permission.” Ren said. 

“THAT’S NOT WHAT I’M WORRIED ABOUT!!!” Makoto pouted loudly. 

“My bad.” Ren said. 

The two of them soon got in bed. Makoto looked at Ren. He seemed pretty cozy in his spot. Oh how does he adapt so well!? It’s not fair, Makoto thought. 

“You doing okay?” Ren asked. 

“Oh...yeah...sorry.” Makoto said. 

“Lemme help.” Ren said, cuddling up against Makoto. 

“Huh!? Ren! I...uh...What are you doing!?” Makoto said. 

“Get some sleep my Queen.” Ren said. 

“Ren! Stop...that...it’s.......not........” Makoto said and yawned. 

“Feel better?” Ren asked. 

“Ren...Ren....” Makoto yawned. 

Ren kept cuddling the soft Buchi PJs against Makoto and she felt more sleepy than ever. She yawned again and held Ren and finally shut her eyes. 

“Ren....Ren....thank.....you....” Makoto snored. 

“Your welcome, my Queen.” Ren said. 

Ren soon yawned himself and shut his eyes. The two Buchi PJ’ed lovers were now fast asleep on Makoto’s bed. Both were dreaming about their future together. 

Safe to say, Makoto’s stress has been relieved. Amamiya style.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter:  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/theshumakosimp
> 
> Have a good day!


End file.
